


Real Vibe Killer

by Yukkulix (Sweet_YukkuLix)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, But He Gets Better, Declarations Of Love, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Highly inspired by One Ok Rock, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Minor Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Rockstar AU, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Yuta is in crisis, alternative universe, jaehyun is a dick, yujae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_YukkuLix/pseuds/Yukkulix
Summary: Yuta and Jaehyun belong to the popular rock band "Simon Says" and have a consenting relationship of sexual pleasure. But Yuta is too attached and too often disappointed. Maybe it was too much this time.Or how Jaehyun ruins everything in a single evening.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Real Vibe Killer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Real Vibe Killer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254701) by [Yukkulix (Sweet_YukkuLix)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_YukkuLix/pseuds/Yukkulix). 



> Hello everyone
> 
> Here I am with a very long Yujae, which I had the idea thanks to their teasers for the comeback with Warm Up 2nd Player, and especially their rock look and the tattoos! *w*
> 
> I was also inspired by the rockstar!au of @Rosebudqin on Twitter (thank your for letting me use your band's name btw <3) and by the Japanese group One Ok Rock for the distribution of roles and which I used a song that I love at one point (I'm not telling you which one now, to leave the surprise;))
> 
> So I leave you with this LONG yujae of 17k words, hoping that you will enjoy it!
> 
> Happy reading ~: 3
> 
> PS: for information, the dialogs underlined correspond to the use of English and those in bold to Japanese to facilitate understanding! And it's a translation, so sorry if there is a fex grammatical or spelling mistakes !

Loud moans filled the small hotel room, as two languid bodies warmed up, stretched out in the large double bed. The submissive groaned under the brutal thrusts of the big brown in him, his hand squeezing his biceps with force to communicate to him all the pleasure he felt. A large hand came to grip his tanned thigh to raise it higher on the hip of the dominant. His movements in him then became more powerful and deep, relentlessly touching the sensitive point of his lover wriggling under him, close to deliverance.

“Aahn fuck Jaehyun!”

The black varnished nails that gripped his arm tightened on his white skin as he freed himself, arching his body to the maximum. Jaehyun let out a groan at the scene before his eyes and he plunged his face against the neck of the little blond he fucked with passion, moaning his name in a hoarse voice as he released himself too, driven by the pleasure and the so attractive sight under him:

“Ah Yuta…”

He made a few more thrusts in Yuta's warm body to enjoy his orgasm, before retiring, dropping on his stomach next to him in the now crumpled sheets. He turned his head to his lover who was looking at him with bright eyes and fast breathing, one hand on his stomach. The tall brown haired man came to pass a weary hand on the flat belly of Yuta, letting his fingers wander towards the navel of his companion, quickly redrawing the ball of his piercing. His gesture made Yuta shiver, who contracted his abs, a weak sigh crossing the barrier of his lips. Jaehyun watched him straighten up, revealing his back and the dragon tattoo that was in the hollow of his lower back against his spine. Jaehyun wanted to slide his fingers against his skin, but his companion quickly straightened, preventing him from carrying out his desire.

He saw him turn and lean over him, and as their lips almost met for a kiss, the brunette turned his face slightly, letting Yuta's lips land on his cheek rather than his mouth. His gesture annoyed Yuta almost immediately, who straightened with a sigh, and Jaehyun turned to settle on his back, leaning on his elbows to watch his friend's naked body move around the room. He saw Yuta grab one of the silk robes and disappear into the bathroom without a word. Jaehyun did not take his eyes off his naked erotic figure. Once the door slammed, the brown let himself fall on his back, sighing. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair and let his gaze go to the window. He absently watched the lights of the sleeping city, lost in thought.

He reacted, however, when he heard the shower turn on in the bathroom and he sighed as he straightened up. He retrieved his clothes scattered at the end of the bed and dressed slowly. He checked that he had the key to his own hotel room and disappeared from the room without saying a word, leaving Yuta to discover the empty room after leaving the bathroom. The blond sighed and ran the towel through his hair, before casually tying the belt of the robe he had worn. He went to the window without looking at the bed and the now soiled sheets and shook his head, teeth clenched in frustration. Jaehyun had always been doing this for some time. Since the start of their tour in Asia for this album.

Yuta was part of one of the popular rock bands in South Korea. He was the bassist for their group “Simon Says” while Jaehyun played the electric guitar in their group of five friends. Johnny, their American friend, was in charge of the drums, which he mastered perfectly, while their couple of friends Taeyong and Doyoung took care of the voices. They released their new album four months earlier and have been touring major cities in Asia for a month now. They started with Japan, and with the hometown of Yuta, Osaka. And after crossing Japan and China, they were back in Korea to finish their last concerts. They were currently in Busan and would return to Seoul the next afternoon to start recording their new album in few days.

Yuta opened the door to the small balcony in his bedroom and he went outside, welcoming the coolness of that spring night with pleasure. He felt a shiver but still leaned on the railing, letting his gaze slide outward. He sighed and let his head rest on his right hand, a weary look on one of the tall towers facing him. He thought about his relationship with Jaehyun. He and his younger friend had been friends before starting the group, as with the other members, but he had always felt that their relationship was sometimes ambiguous. And it had been even more so for almost a year. Since he and Jaehyun had started these sexual exchanges. "Friends with benefits" was what Johnny called their duo because the group knew they slept together without feelings stronger than those of friendship. And yet, if they knew... 

If they knew that Yuta had fallen in love with Jaehyun as they went along, they might not talk about their relationship that way anymore. Their exchanges and the calm and staid nature of his younger friend, but also the dominant side which he often saw in their nights together or on stage had seduced him. And if Yuta thought his feelings were mutuals, he had doubted it for some time. Because since the start of their tour for "Horsemen of Apocalypse", their last album, Jaehyun was more distant. Like this evening when he took advantage of Yuta being in the shower to clear off and go back to his own room. And Yuta never dared to say anything or join him and just pretended that everything was fine the next day. He sank deeper and deeper into denial, accepting the relationship he knew was starting to be bad for him. Because despite all that, he felt the same passion and frenzy to be intimate with the guitarist.

Nobody in the group knew it, except maybe Taeil, their manager. Johnny was too taken up with Ten, their stylist but also his companion, when they weren't on stage or all together. And Taeyong and Doyoung, the two lovebirds, were often bickering so paid little attention to their friends' relationship. Because they did not attend Jaehyun's departure as a thief almost every evening when he joined Yuta in his room, nor as Yuta sometimes spent most of the night awake, to think. Like now. He should try to sleep, to rest after their three intensive nights on stage and avoid being sick during tomorrow's trip, but he couldn't. He had too many questions and thoughts, even if he tried to convince himself that he should at least accept his current meetings and exchanges with Jaehyun, saying that it was better than nothing. But he wanted more, always more.

Whenever his lover avoided his lips so they wouldn't kiss, Yuta felt his heart tighten and his feelings sent to him in the face. He had to accept the fact that Jaehyun was only attracted to his body, and nothing else. He sighed and a cool wind made him shiver stronger. He decided to come back inside the room after a while, not wanting to get sick again. He closed the door behind him and joined the bed, sending the dirty sheet flying and retrieving the clean comforter that was still at the end of the bed. He collapsed on the mattress, burying his face in the pillow. He barely covered his legs and back and picked up his phone to check that his alarm clock was on. He settled back against the pillow and finally fell asleep quickly, tiredness overtaking him.

He was awakened a few hours later by the loud ringing of his phone, and he groaned, fumbling for it with his hand on the mattress. He grabbed it and quickly put it out, before frowning and straightening up on his elbows. He let go of a yawn behind his hand and straightened to a seated position, wincing at the stiffness in his lower back. He then slowly stretched so as not to hurt himself anymore and got up. He took off the robe to get dressed but stopped in front of his reflection in the large foot mirror against the wall. He then observed his body, finally noticing the many marks that Jaehyun had left on his body yesterday: his neck and thighs were covered with several hickeys and his hips were marked with bruises, most certainly a result of the brown’s grip on his body yesterday. He also had a few lovebites around his pierced navel, and he ran his fingers over it with a sigh before moving away from the mirror.

He put a cream on the bruises to limit their persistence on his tanned skin and took the opportunity to do the care for his tattoo on his lower back. This tattoo was his second, and was the most recent that he had, done by his favourite artist before the start of their tour, so he always had to take care of it. He then looked at his right forearm, which also had a tattoo, this time made by a Japanese artist whom he adored for the calligraphic appearance of his works. Artist whose colleague had made the tattoo that adorned Jaehyun’s neck. Yuta jumped out of his thoughts when three knocks came on his bedroom door, startling him. He grabbed his boxers and put it on, alongside with his oversized sweatshirt on before going to open. He was directly met with Taeil who looked at him with a weak smile.

“Hi Yu! I was wondering if you would be awake!”

“Obviously, I wasn’t going to miss the last day of breakfast in this palace.”

“Precisely, I came to get you to go there! The others will be waiting for us in the hall so that we can go all together.”

Yuta let him enter his room so that he could finish getting ready and his manager and friend sat on the edge of the bed and remained silent, watching the gestures of the bassist who was putting on slightly washed jeans with holes in the thighs. Yuta retrieved his phone and the key to his bedroom door and smiled at Taeil to indicate that he was ready. So they joined the others in the hall, and Yuta suddenly felt embarrassed when he saw Jaehyun staring at him. He looked away and greeted the others with a smile, following them to the breakfast place. He made it almost on purpose to sit at the end of the table so as not to face anyone, especially not Jaehyun. He quickly slipped away to get a cup of coffee and something to eat, making the tall brunette frown who quickly followed him.

The Japanese leaned against the counter where he just ordered coffee, and he jumped when Jaehyun's deep voice echoed behind him. He sighed and only turned his gaze to him for a moment before turning his attention back to the counter. The guitarist seemed to be upset by his reaction, and he grabbed his arm speaking in a slightly harsh voice:

“Don't ignore me like that.”

“Please let go of me.” Answered the Japanese “And let me tell you that I have every right to ignore you since you left like a thief last night. Again.”

Jaehyun said nothing and Yuta sniffed disdainfully before recovering his coffee with a sweet smile for the waiter, before returning to the table leaving his friend in the background. He sighed as he sat down at the table and started to drink his coffee directly without paying attention to Jaehyun's reaction. He huffed, relaxing slightly with the drink and began chatting with Ten and Jungwoo, their makeup artist, making a quick debrief on their concert last night. They finished lunch fairly quickly, Yuta finished relaxing by chatting with his friends. They then had to reach their room to prepare to hit the road back home. Yuta, back in his hotel room, began to put away his few things, almost reassured to return because he was starting to be exhausted.

They met in the hall at ten o'clock, all ready to leave. They let Taeil return the keys to their rooms, and when they were done, they were all able to join their bus which was waiting for them outside the hotel entrance. They all settled into the great space, Yuta directly joining his place on the bunk against the right wall, sighing and settling in with his earphones in an instant. He smiled at Jungwoo who had stood next to him and let his gaze get lost towards the road. He quickly fell asleep, his short nights finally being felt. He fell asleep before the tender eyes of Jungwoo and Taeyong, but a little worried about Taeil and Doyoung who knew that Yuta did not sleep much.

Jaehyun also watched the blonde without saying anything, leaning on his seat and arms folded. His gaze was dark and unreadable as he stared at Japanese. He didn't take his eyes off him until they took their first break after two hours on the road. He got out of the vehicle to get sandwiches, and the members decided to let Yuta sleep. Coming back on the bus, Jaehyun left to settle in Jungwoo's place previously, placing the purchased sandwiches next to him. He handed the package to Yuta after the Japanese woke up a few minutes later, and they ate in silence. Yuta then moved back to sleep and ended up with his head resting on Jaehyun's shoulder, who seemed surprised but said nothing, letting Yuta rest against him for the end of the trip.

*******

Yuta picked up one of the magazines lying on the coffee table with a sigh, before collapsing on the small sofa. They had returned from their tour two weeks earlier and after three days of rest, they had started shooting in the studio for their new album. They had already recorded some instrumental parts for some of their songs, and Doyoung and Taeyong would start recording the vocals later. Yuta had just finished recording a solo part of his instrument and was now seated on the sofa to watch the recording of Jaehyun and Johnny who had a common part. Yuta focused his attention on the magazine in his hands. A smile took place on his lips when he came across a recent article about their tour. He was proud to read the comments on their concerts and to see the few photos taken by the press which were present on the glossy paper.

He looked up when he heard his two friends coming and greeted them with a smile, clapping Johnny's hand in a high five. He bit his lip, meeting Jaehyun's gaze and greeted him too as Johnny sprawled beside him on the sofa:

“So Yu, was it okay?”

“Yeah, as usual! I'm waiting to see what you do. I want to hear the end result.”

They exchanged a smile and John tapped his thigh with his large hand in an emotional gesture, making the Japanese smile who ended up laughing when Johnny replied:

“You will be in awe, as always!”

His laughter stopped, however, when Jaehyun's slightly harsh voice cut the air:

“Let’s get to work John, we don't just have time for that.”

Johnny raised an eyebrow while observing the dark look of Jaehyun fixing his hand still posed against the thigh of the blond. The American rolled his eyes and straightened up, ruffling the Japanese man's hair before going to the recording room. Yuta watched the tall brunette follow him without saying anything, biting the inside of his cheek to add nothing, his brows still frowning. When the door of the studio slammed shut and his two comrades could no longer see him, he shook his head and turned his attention to the magazine placed next to him. He went back to reading the article, proud of the words he could read there. He turned the page and his smile quickly faded: the subject of this page was quite different and spoke of their relationships. Yuta could see photos of the couples, but also photos of him and Jaehyun close to each other, but one could clearly note the ambiguity of their exchanges, in particular when Yuta saw the hand of Jaehyun located in the bottom of his back on the one of the photos.

He felt his heart speed up as he read the article. Their group was known to the LGBTQ+ community, mainly because each member of the group assumed their sexual attraction in broad daylight, and in this case in the press. Yuta fully assumed his bisexuality and had never hidden it. As obviously his exchanges with Jaehyun who were not so discreet as that, since photos of them biased were available. He came to moisten his lips as he read the little paragraph about their visibly tense but close relationship, and that the two seemed to be taking on a more than friendly, but physical relationship. Yuta felt his body heat up during the reading, but he had the impression of taking a cold shower when he read the next paragraph and saw the photo that accompanied him.

Obviously, Jaehyun had found a few partners on certain nights of their travels, judging by the photos of him with other men and women. Yuta quickly understood that Jaehyun was not shy about going elsewhere, when he apparently did not want to sleep with him. His mood immediately became gloomy. Yuta suspected that their night activities were not exclusive and that Jaehyun slept with other people, but taking it in the face, with photos to support, this annoyed the Japanese. And Yuta found himself stupid for not wanting to go fuck with someone other than the Korean. Simply because Jaehyun was the one he liked and attracted, not another. Yuta felt silly and looking up for a moment to watch the Korean play his instrument through the tinted glass, he felt like suffocating.

He dropped the magazine on the coffee table and apologized to the sound engineers and left the room after retrieving his shoulder bag. He rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind him and left the building without turning around. He didn't know where to go first, then chose to join the apartment where he lived with Jaehyun, Taeil and Jungwoo. He suspected that only Taeil should be present, since Jungwoo was working with Ten on the preparation of their upcoming video clip, and therefore had been thinking about the universe of their album for a few days. Yuta went to the basement of the building and quickly settled on the back of his motorcycle. He put on the earphones and drove off, leaving the recording studio and driving to their apartment. He arrived quickly, parking himself next to Taeil's car parked in front and just as quickly entered the accommodation.

He sent his keys to the small cabinet at the entrance, got rid of his shoes and entered the small living room which also served as a dining room. A smile finally took its place on his face when he noticed the note on the coffee table.

“ “ _Hi guys, I had to go and work out a few things with Ten and Woo, but there's something to eat in the fridge in case you get home sooner than I do! X.O.”_ I love you Taeil...” Yuta whispered to himself.

So he went into the kitchen and while getting a beer, looked for what their manager had prepared for them. He smiled and grabbed the Tupperware on the second shelf and served himself a small portion before putting the rest away neatly for his roommates. He picked up his pair of chopsticks, his full bowl and his cold beer and settled down on the couch. He switched on a channel on the Japanese channel and listened distractedly to the news of the day while eating and drinking. He didn’t finish his food, though, getting lost in thought, before sighing, having a headache. He finally let go of tiredness and annoyance, stretching out on the couch hiding his face with his arm, letting out a groan of discomfort. He ends up falling asleep on the sofa, a tense look on his face.

This is how Taeil found him when he returned three hours later with Jungwoo. The tall chestnut gestured to him to be silent, pointing to the sofa, and the two friends quickly took on a worried expression when they saw the bowl almost full in front of the Japanese man and his anxious air, even asleep. Jungwoo took the initiative to turn off the television and retrieve the plaid placed on the armchair to put it on the thin body of their friend, but was stopped in his gesture when the front door opened again and that Jaehyun came in talking a little loud, followed by Johnny:

“Really, this road is crappy! And people all drive like idiots!”

The previously sleeping Japanese man jumped up in surprise. He startled Jungwoo who remained frozen with the plaid in hand, and the makeup artist immediately glared at the newcomers. Yuta rubbed his eyes before looking at them with a confused look, then sighed, letting himself fall against the sofa. Jungwoo shot him a sorry glance and put the plaid on his legs before rolling his eyes as he passed the guitarist. Taeil and Johnny watched the scene without saying anything, then Taeil approached the couch where the Japanese had relocated, naturally taking place at head level to stroke his hair and temple.

“So guys? You must have done well if you are already there?” He asked, focusing on his two cadets.

“Yeah, the sound engineer wanted to test a few things with our recordings of the day, and as it might take the whole evening, and maybe even the morning of tomorrow, he advised us to slip away. John replied smiling.”

Jaehyun nodded without taking his eyes off the sleepy form of Yuta, who had closed his eyes again under the tender gestures of the little chestnut. Johnny took his seat on the second sofa and looked at Yuta too without saying anything. He wondered what could have upset Yuta, because the Japanese man was often prone to migraines when he was concerned, and John suspected that this was the case today. He finally came to squat in front of his head and pulled a lock of white hair out of front of his eyes.

"_ Yu?” He called him softly, and he resumed with a smile when his friend opened his eyes to look at him: “Don't put too much weight on your shoulders for all this mh? We still have a lot to do but it will do it, so don't be too stressed ok?”

Yuta frowned, not quite understanding why Johnny was telling him all this, but he didn't want to take the time to think too much and he just let out a small sound of approval as he closed his eyes, sighing under the attentions. He finally had the courage to stand up after a few moments and thanked his friends before deciding to join his room. He picked up his unfinished bowl and chopsticks, going to tidy it up carefully before apologizing to go to his room. Once there, he took one of the anti-anxiety pills that had been prescribed for him a few weeks before their tour and collapsed on his bed without bothering to slip under the sheets, just getting quickly rid of his jeans.

He lay on his back and stared at the ceiling for a moment before giving a wry chuckle as he thought about what he had read in the magazine this afternoon. Yuta bit his lip and glared at his now clause door where he could hear Jaehyun's muffled voice speaking with Johnny and the others. He let out a groan in frustration and threw one of his pillows towards the door, the cushion meeting the door in a muffled noise before falling to the floor and Yuta turned around, groaning. He then decided when he heard Jaehyun's laugh. He promised himself to have fun during their next club outing, which should very naturally be proposed by Ten or Johnny this weekend. If the guitarist did not hesitate to go fuck strangers elsewhere, Yuta would not be deprived of an orgasm offered by strangers if he spread his legs.

And as he thought, Ten suggested they go out to a club on Friday evening. Obviously, the whole group immediately accepted the proposal and they were now all preparing. Yuta watched his reflection in the large mirror in his bedroom, a proud smile on his face. He had chosen tight white pants with holes on the thighs and knees that molded him perfectly, which he had matched with a light transparent black shirt, revealing his skin in a sensual way. He wore his large Louis Vuitton choker that he had taken out for the occasion, as did his chain of pants, which brushed against his left thigh. He also applied some make up, making his gaze bewitching and almost animal and had tied his hair in a slightly loose manbun.

“Yuta!?” Jungwoo called him from the hallway. “Are you ready?”

Yuta did not answer but put one of his locks of hair behind his ear, then retrieved his black denim jacket before opening the door to his room to join his friends. He gave them a big smile, announcing that he was indeed ready, and he laughed, amused at the reaction of his friends while looking at him and his outfit.

“Wow you’re so sexy tonight Yu!”

“Thank you, you're pretty hot too Jungwoo ~”

The two friends exchanged a wink under Taeil's weary but amused gaze. The latter took his own jacket and his car keys.

“Well then we can go! We’ll find the others in front of the club!”

They hit the road after those words and quickly arrived in the city center. The two couples and Jaehyun were waiting for them in the parking lot next to their respective cars, and Ten couldn't help but hiss when he saw the looks of his friends.

“Well, it shows that we haven't been out for a few weeks! We're all on top this evening!”

They all laughed together, except Jaehyun who was staring at the fine figure of the Japanese. The latter felt the big brown's burning gaze on his but voluntarily ignored it and chatted with Ten and Jungwoo while going towards the entrance of the bar. They were able to enter the club fairly quickly and were taken to a VIP table in a corner a little away from the large bar, but right next to the dance floor. They settled in and ordered a first drink and the evening started. Jaehyun tried to sit next to Yuta but was forced to sit next to Taeil who had been faster. This put him in a bit of a bad mood, because he would have enjoyed Yuta for tonight, especially with the downright fluffy appearance that the Japanese had tonight. He was

The evening started and he tried several times to exchange places with their manager to approach the blonde, but nothing worked, it is as if Taeil was serving as a bodyguard to their friend and it annoyed him. more and more Jaehyun. He sighed and finally grabbed Taeil’s attention when he returned with their fourth cocktail tour.

“Can I know what you're doing tonight?”

“What exactly are you talking about?”

“Your little merry-go-round, to block me so that I can’t join Yuta or go near him. Don't be innocent I noticed.”

Taeil glanced behind him and sighed before placing the tray and crossing his arms. He then replied to Jaehyun in a slightly colder than expected voice:

“Yuta hasn't been feeling well for a few days, so just this night, leave him alone mh?"Do not add more. Plus, he doesn't need your company tonight.”

Jaehyun frowned at his words, clearly not seeing where his friend was coming from. However, he noticed Taeil's gaze fixed in the distance, as well as his almost satisfied little smile. He then turned and frowned when he saw that Yuta's chair was empty. He looked for the bass player and opened his eyes wide, surprised and shocked when he spotted the blonde further on the dance floor. He wiggled and moved to the rhythm of the music that drummed in their ears and was glued to a beanpole. The slim body of the Japanese man moved with sensuality, his back pressed against the chest of a brown man who had his hands resting on Yuta's hips. Jaehyun felt his heart speed up to see Yuta like this with a man and he was going to move when Taeil grabbed his arm.

His elder friend looked at him with dark eyes and shook his head negatively, repeating to him “Leave him alone tonight.” Jaehyun let out a groan and returned to sit in a bad mood, not taking his eyes off the dancing couple.

“Well, he's hot tonight, our Yuyu! It's nice to see him having fun like that!” Suddenly exclaimed Ten, loud enough to be heard despite the music. He turned to Johnny, grabbing his hand. “Come on John, let's go dance too!”

The couple then joined the dance floor and started dancing, quickly joined by Taeyong and Doyoung then by Jungwoo. Taeil remained seated, watching the reactions of their guitarist who had not moved and who was still staring at Yuta with a fierce look. The sight seemed to make him mad with rage and Taeil said nothing, but an amused smile formed on his lips. He crossed his arms and remained silent.

Yuta has been dancing with this stranger for a few minutes now, and he finally choose to turn to face him. He stuck to the strong body against his and smirked, looking up, admiring his partner for the night. He wasn’t exactly his type – read here Jaehyun, actually – but hey, he won’t complain. They exchanged a burning look as the song changed rhythm, the atmosphere becoming more sensual and electric. Yuta let the tall chestnut run his large hands over his body, shivering when the fingers slid across the barrier of his pants, caressing his hips. The bass player ran his hands around his neck and he tilted his head to the side, while making his hip movements more provocative, exciting the big one against him, who reacted quickly to their proximity. Perfect. Even Yuta was starting to really get into the game, worshiping the sparkle of desire in the dark eyes before him. He felt wanted and that’s what he was looking for.

He got even more provocative and made a startled noise when the stranger couldn't resist and grabbed his neck to tie their lips. The kiss was fierce, unexpected, but Yuta greeted him with pleasure, smiling against his lips while responding to the kiss. One of his hands grabbed a strand of hair from his counterpart and he was going to let his other hand slide lower over his body when the older man let go of his lips to grab his arm. Yuta looked at him in surprise and the stranger slid his lips against his ear, offering him in a suave voice while the second hand pressed against his buttocks:

“You’re super hot... Can we continue this in a more appropriate place?”

Thus, pressed against the body of his counterpart, Yuta could feel all the effect he had had on him. He let out an amused laugh and winked suggestively at him before nodding, with a smirk. He grabbed his hand and pulled them outward, and his gaze met Jaehyun's dark and fulminant one for a moment before Yuta took his eyes off him and disappeared into the crowd with the stranger, for a night of hot sex, he was certain of that.

*******

Yuta woke up stiff and disoriented. He frowned under the too strong light he was taking in the face and opened his eyes with difficulty. He immediately noticed that he was certainly not in his room or at home. He straightened up then, quickly turning his gaze to the right when he heard movement beside him. He tilted his head and watched the languid body of the stranger asleep by his side and Yuta remembered yesterday evening. And night. He moved slightly, a little uncomfortable staying at this stranger’s home to sleep, but suspected that seeing his condition late yesterday evening, he could not have returned alone. He got into a sitting position, relieved that the stranger hadn't slept against him, and watched the room. It was a simple but tidy room, albeit a bit of a mess with their clothes and the heavy comforter scattered around the bed. He looked around for his cell phone, and finally found it on the floor at the foot of the mattress.

He straightened up a bit abruptly and winced, holding back a groan of discomfort from his gesture. Fuck it was really more intense than he thought last night, considering the pain. He ran a hand over his kidneys to massage them lightly and grabbed his phone from the other. He unlocked it and frowned at the three missed calls from Taeil, Jungwoo and Johnny. He got up completely and retrieved his clothes, leaving the bedroom in silence so as not to wake his lover. He dressed quickly, checking that he was missing nothing and called an Uber to retrieve it. He went outside to wait for him and finally allowed himself to listen to the messages of his friends.

He felt a little guilty listening to them being worried on the phone, asking where he was and what he was doing. The only one who didn't seem worried was Taeil, who just asked him to call him right away if he had a problem. Yuta smiled and sent him a message to warn him that he was on the way home. No sooner had he finished sending the message than the black car of his driver of the day stopped in front of him. He got into the backseat and watched his reflection on the screen of his phone, giving a nervous chuckle when he saw his depraved and tired look. His smile faded, however, when he felt the after-hours migraine start to appear. He put on his headphones and rested his head on the car’s window, closing his eyes for the rest of the trip.

He arrived in front of his apartment half an hour later and sighed in relief, thanking the driver and getting out of the Berline. He slowly entered the building and let out a loud yawn behind his hand once in the elevator. He was tired, but downright happy with his late evening. It was not his habit, but he was delighted. He had felt passionately desired by this stranger, whose name he did not even know, and had had a night of sex as hectic as he hoped. He even stopped thinking about Jaehyun when the stranger kissed him passionately against the hallway wall outside his door. Yuta broke out of his thoughts when the elevator's characteristic ting sounded to indicate that he was on the right floor. He then quickly entered the apartment, entering quietly because he did not know if his friends were awake.

He only had time to turn around before Jungwoo jumped into his arms. Yuta dropped his jacket to the floor to catch up with the small piece of furniture at the entrance and not fall, surprised.

“Yuta! You could have answered my messages! And above all you could have told us where you were!”

Yuta let out a nervous laugh and detached himself from his friend, nonchalantly replying:

“Jungwoo, to tell you where I was, I should have known myself where I was.”

He heard Taeil laughing behind them and then turned to face him, avoiding meeting the beaten puppy look that Jungwoo had to give him after being ignored all evening yesterday.

“Still, you could have warned that you were going to shoot elsewhere, we're not used to you doing that Yu.”

Yuta turned to the couch when he heard Johnny and shrugged as he slumped down next to him. He kicked Johnny's legs for the American to remove them from their coffee table and simply replied: “There's a start to everything, you know.”

Yuta closed his eyes and did not notice the silent exchange of his three friends before Johnny added:

“We thought you were going to end the night with Jaehyun, as often.”

“Well no, it wasn’t in my plans last night, for my part.” Yuta replied in a slightly harsh voice without moving or opening his eyes.

His friends seemed surprised but did not add anything when Taeil shook his head. Johnny couldn't help but make another comment about Yuta's appearance, including the few hickeys that adorned the Japanese's neck.

“In any case, this guy had to be a very great lay considering your air completely depraved.”

“Oh if you knew~” Was the only answer he got before they laughed.

The four of them finally started chatting while having lunch, before being interrupted when Jaehyun slammed the door to his room and joined the living room. Yuta looked up slightly from where he was lying, watching the Korean go into the kitchen, giving him an unreadable look. Jungwoo raised an eyebrow at the visibly annoyed mood of the tall brunette.

“What happens to him to make him look so upset this early?”

“He ended the evening alone yesterday I think.” Taeil replied with a quick look at Yuta who was staring at the kitchen with furrowed brows.

The Japanese quickly looked away when Jaehyun returned, and assumed a falsely nonchalant expression as he lay down, however wincing at the pain that suddenly threw him in the lower back and groaned as he moved, as Jaehyun took his place next to Johnny who gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. The American could not resist making a small remark to him:

“So Jae, didn't you find your happiness last night? It's the first evening we've had since the end of the tour and you haven't accompanied anyone! It’s surprising coming from you.”

Jaehyun glanced at his drummer friend with a jaded but annoyed look and sank into the sofa, groaning.

“No one interested me last night. But I see that others have had fun at least.”

The end of his sentence got rougher as he looked at Yuta, and the Japanese raised an eyebrow at the remark against him, and finally smirked, shrugging:

"Yeah, and I didn't even have to search, this guy fell into my arms.”

“More like between the thighs rather, hu?”

Jaehyun's response surprised everyone, and Taeil and Jungwoo took offense at the brunette talking about Yuta like that. Johnny opened his eyes wide, staring at the Japanese boy, waiting for his response to the provocation. It wasn't long before Yuta straightened up, glaring at Jaehyun:

“And what the hell do you care about?”

“I didn't think you had so little self-esteem for being fucked by a stranger, that's all.” Jaehyun replied.

“Think what you want, I don't care.”

He got up from the couch, rolled his eyes and let go of an “asshole” before leaving the room to go to the bathroom. Once Yuta was locked in the room, Taeil glared at Jaehyun and refrained from making a remark to him in front of everyone. He waited until Jungwoo left to isolate himself in his room and for Johnny to come home to speak to the guitarist.

“Can I know what's wrong with talking like that to Yuta? What exactly did he do to you?!”

“Does that concern you? No then leave me alone, I speak to him as I want.”

Taeil frowned, annoyed by his behavior. He then replied, pointing an accusing finger on his chest:

“Yuta is not at your disposal when you want to sleep with him, and you have no right to speak to him like that when he goes to look elsewhere. Your arrangement to sleep together does not give you any rights over it.”

“I never said the opposite.”

“No but you behave like an asshole because for once it was him who went to look elsewhere while you were waiting for him. So stop making the jealous guy when you’re the first to go fuck anything that moves.”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes and gave Taeil a shoulder as he left the room, announcing that he was going for a walk. Taeil sighed but jumped when he noticed Yuta in the hallway. The Japanese man was dressed in comfort, a big sweater bearing the image of a group he adored, and fairly tight black pants, contrasting with his oversized top. Taeil worried when he saw the glare in the Japanese man's eyes and then approached him.

“Yuta is everything all right?”

“I... Sorry I shouldn't have listened but, I heard you with Jae...”

“Oh... Sorry if I said something that needed to-“

“Thank you.” Suddenly cut him off Yuta. “For standing up for me and talking to him like that.”

Taeil gave him a small smile while ruffling his hair in a friendly way. He kissed his head and assured his not to worry. He suggested that they cook something for lunch, and Yuta willingly agreed. He glanced at the living room, hoping to see Jaehyun there and that he would come to apologize but the room was empty. Yuta prepared the rice and a few ingredients to help Taeil, who was better at cooking than him, and got lost in his thoughts. Taeil glanced at him before finally asking after a moment of hesitation:

“Yuta, how would you establish your relationship with Jae? Is it really just physical?”

The Japanese looked up at him in surprise before looking away, his cheeks red. Taeil smiled sadly. He put a hand on the Japanese man's arm.

"”Don't rush yourself hm? I just want to know. And I know you, I know that what he said earlier hurt you, like when he leaves your hotel room every time you meet.”

“How do you...”

“I caught him in the corridor once when he came out of your room, and seeing his condition, you weren't playing cards...”

Yuta blushed and patted his friend's arm at his last remark, but he sighed quickly and looked away. The bass player leaned against the counter, arms folded against his chest and he finally confided.

“From the start, when we started to feel the attraction we had for the other, we had more or less agreed not to mix desire and feelings... And if it suited me for a little while, I broke the rule and I feel completely stupid. Because obviously he doesn't want anything but my body.”

Yuta looked wearier and more defeatist than annihilated. Taeil frowned and then asked, a little curious:

“If you... If you understood that you were interested in him more than in the physical, why did you never say stop and stop things?”

“Because I can't do it. Whenever I tried to put distance between us, he came back to me and I couldn't resist... I'm really stupid.”

Taeil looked taken aback but he ran a hand over his friend's arm, trying to reassure him.

“You’re not an idiot Yu, feelings are not something that can be controlled. Do you have to get away from him any longer hm? Was that what the departure with this guy last night was about? To avoid Jae?”

“Hm ... And especially to do like him. And look elsewhere. I wanted to feel really wanted, you know? Not just for my body but... Well... I wanted to be kissed, at least once.”

Taeil opened wide eyes to the words of the Japanese.

“How does it mean to be kissed?" Aren't you kissing with Jaehyun?”

“No... We had to kiss only once, the first night, then he took me without trying again. And the following times, I tried to initiate contact, but he avoided my kisses each time. It's super annoying.” Yuta then added in a darker voice: “That, plus the fact that he lefts like a thief after getting laid I have the impression of being a vulgar whore. He would just have to leave a ticket on the bedside table and the picture would be complete.”

Yuta did not let Taeil time to answer and retrieved their bowls and pairs of chopsticks, going to place them on their coffee table. He sighed and shook his head, going back to help his friend in the kitchen. Once the dish was prepared, he went to put it on the table before going to fetch Jungwoo from his room. They began to eat, Taeil having sent a message to Jaehyun still outside to warn him that they were starting to eat without him. After a few minutes, the front door slammed shut and Jaehyun entered, stopped for a moment before them, then announced that he was arriving. He took a quick shower since he had run and came back to sit at the table.

He had to take a seat on the sofa next to the Japanese who did not move, completely ignoring him and continuing to eat. He felt Jaehyun move a little against him but made sure to ignore him. They both ate in silence, only their two roommates chatting to liven up the meal. When the dishes were finished, Yuta stood up to clear the table and Taeil glared at Jaehyun, nodding towards Yuta. Jaehyun understood and then stood up, retrieving another dish to take him to the kitchen. He found Yuta there who was putting the cutlery in the dishwasher with hasty gestures and Jaehyun understood that the bass player was upset. Jaehyun leaned against the doorframe and looked at Yuta, crossing his arms before breaking the silence.

“Yuta I-“ He started, but he was quickly cut off by the cold voice of his lover.

“Shut up. Don’t talk to me. Not after what you dared to say to me.”

The Japanese man glared at him before walking past him, but Jaehyun grabbed him by the arm.

“Yuta listen.”

“No!” The Japanese got carried away by detaching himself from him and turning to face him. “I'm sick of it, Jaehyun. You treat me like shit all the time so it’s enough. Just leave me alone.”

He then turned on his heel and left, putting on his shoes and jacket. He grabbed his house keys from the dresser at the entrance. He quickly announced that he was going out and slammed the door. He left on foot, joining the banks of the Han River and simply walked on the small dirt road. He got lost in his thoughts and managed to relax after a few minutes of walking, and he chose to land under a tree, bringing his legs against his chest and pressing his head on them. He stayed there for a while before a call from his first name made him jump. He turned his head to the right and watched Taeil move quickly towards him.

“Ah... I was sure you would have come here.”

Yuta shrugged and looked back at the river before him. Taeil came to sit by his side and kept his attention on Yuta, remaining silent for a few seconds before breaking the silence:

“Don't you want to talk to Jaehyun? Maybe he was planning to apologize.”

“I don’t care. I’m not even sure that his apologies would have been sincere. If it was just to coax me, he better stay silent.”

Taeil then understood that Yuta had been extremely upset by the Korean's comment. He then put a hand on his arm and advised him to ignore Jaehyun for now, and to think afterwards, once his anger and resentment had subsided. The two friends chatted for a few more minutes, changing the subject to tackle their new album, the preparations for which were continuing. They finally had to make their way to their apartment when the rain came with them. On the way home, as they started to run to avoid getting too drenched in the firmer rain, Yuta persuaded himself that following Taeil's advice was the best thing to do for now. He would ignore Korean from now on.

And Yuta managed to maintain his resolution during all the preparations for their album, and even during the shooting of the clip, despite the scene he had to shoot with Jaehyun. Even this evening, for the event organized by their agency, he had so far managed to avoid Korean. Admittedly he had occupied his mind by chaining glasses of alcohol, but who could blame him? Despite all of his willingness to avoid showing interest in Korean, his gaze kept wandering over his figure since they arrived in the room. Jaehyun was sexy. Not that he wasn’t the rest of the time, but the blazer he wore brought out his build and most of all, his tattoo on his neck. Yuta nibbled on his lips and took a sip from his glass, quickly looking away when he saw the brunette turn to him. He pouted a little when he saw that his glass was empty.

Yuta stepped away from the crowd, joining the bar where he ordered a new cocktail. He jumped when a hand landed on his arm when he wanted to bring it to his lips. He expected to find Taeil or Taeyong, who had already told him to be careful tonight but he met Jaehyun's dull gaze. He didn't know what to say or what to do, too surprised, and already a little too taken by alcohol. He then got stuck without moving, and Jaehyun sighed as he put his glass down on the counter in a gesture a little too strong and Yuta understood that, perhaps, he was not the only one a little too drunk tonight. Jaehyun ran a hand through his hair and stared at the smallest, before speaking:

“Are you trying to get drunk dead?”

“Maybe.” Replied the Japanese, taking his glass and taking a sip under the dark gaze of his younger brother. “Why? Are you interested?”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes at his reply and grabbed him gently by the arm, replying in a weary voice.

“Obviously that interests me. You are my friend, idiot.”

“Mh, you'll have to explain to me since when calling your friend a slut is acceptable.”

Jaehyun gritted his teeth at the accusation and replied:

“I didn’t insult you that way...”

“No but it was all like and you treat me as such the majority of our moments together. So now, if you would let me drown in alcohol, I would be happy.”

Yuta turned on his heel, his glass still in hand and moved away from the Korean, joining an isolated corridor. Jaehyun caught up with him, however, by grabbing his elbow and letting out a groan when the Japanese struggled. He removed his glass for the second time and held it high enough that Yuta couldn't reach it. Jaehyun then spoke again, his voice getting harsher:

“Yuta don't play that. I don't think that of you and you know it.”

“No, I don't know. Because you don't talk to me. And that you left like a thief every time. I've had enough that you ignore me like that, leaving me alone in my bed! I can't take it anymore! Can you understand that!?”

Jaehyun looked taken aback by the bassist’s words, and he acted out of pure instinct - and a little because of the alcohol in his veins, he thought later - when Yuta started to move away from him again. He stopped him with a strong grip on his wrist, and as Yuta turned to send him off again, Jaehyun easily dropped the glass and put his second hand over the back of his neck. He drew his face against his in a burning, impatient kiss. The meeting of their lips was brutal, but immediately intoxicating. Yuta struggled for a moment before closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around his neck.

Jaehyun leaned against the blond's body, forcing him to back away until his back hit the hallway wall. Yuta let out a surprised moan but let himself go, welcoming the strong and muscular body of the guitarist against him. He grabbed his strands of hair to deepen his kiss himself, making him languid. Yuta, however, abruptly moved away from the brown when he smelled the alcohol and he then muttered as he looked at him.

“We will regret it…”

“Right now, I don't care. I want you.”

Yuta let out a groan of envy at his simple words almost groaned against his lips and suddenly took Jaehyun's mouth. He would regret it, he already knew, but he was now too taken by the pleasure that Jaehyun made him feel, and especially the lack of their contact after these weeks to avoid his contact. They ended up flirting for much of the evening, drinking a few more drinks, but both this time.

*******

The apartment door slammed behind them, and Yuta was already taking off the brown haired man’s jacket, also sending his to steal in the hall. They took off their shoes in a hurry, and once done, their bodies met brutally, Jaehyun let out a sigh against the lips of the Japanese whom he guided to his room backwards without letting go of his lips. He also couldn't keep his hands to himself, his fingers already slipping under Yuta's flannel top. The bass player wasn’t shy either, sliding his fingers through the opening of his jacket to touch his skin and remove the button that kept it closed. He could then go through the pale brown skin and let out a gasp when Jaehyun's fingers brushed against the skin of his lower back which was already hot.

They quickly arrived in the brunet’s room, both half-naked after getting rid of their tops at the entrance of the room. Jaehyun quickly pushed Yuta against his bed, and the Japanese boy then found himself stretched across the double bed, Jaehyun's warm body overhanging his. Their closeness and the alcohol in their system curiously increased their desire. Yuta pulled Jaehyun against him with one hand on the back of his neck and the tall brunette settled between his thighs with a naturalness that made Yuta shiver. He slid his lips against the brunet's neck, his tongue redrawing the edges of his tattoo but Jaehyun quickly stopped him by giving him a sudden thrust. Yuta groaned and came to slide his hands behind the dark man's back, Jaehyun bluntly slid his hands under Yuta's body, gripping his thighs to stick their pelvis still covered in their pants.

This drew a sweet sigh from the Japanese and Jaehyun chose to speed things up. He quickly unhooked the blonde's pants and busied himself with removing them, removing his just as quickly. They both found themselves in single boxers and as Yuta straightened up to put their bodies back together, Jaehyun made him fall back on the mattress, Yuta making a little surprised noise. The brunette dominated him again with his body and without further ado, shoved his hand in Yuta's boxers, stroking his cock directly. Yuta arched his body to the sensation so direct and grabbed the brown's biceps. Jaehyun smiled charmingly at his reaction and began to caress him in hasty gestures which quickly drew moans from the blonde.

He took advantage of the pleasure in which Yuta was immersed to remove his boxers. The bass player then found himself naked under Jaehyun, who wasted no time in letting his second hand reach the hole of the blonde and without warning, he entered his first finger. Yuta opened his eyes wide under the pain it brought him, and he groaned plaintively as he tried to grab Jaehyun's wrist.

“J-Jae wait, this is too much... Hn...”

Yuta closed his eyes to the embarrassment he felt and arched his body when Jaehyun added a second finger inside him, creating more pain for Yuta. The Japanese man felt his eyes fog with tears with too harsh friction and he let out a new complaint. Jaehyun did not seem to give importance to it, and continued his gestures ignoring the painful sighs of the Japanese under him. The alcohol in his body seemed to make him unaware that he was hurting Yuta, and he came back to kiss him forcefully while sliding his second hand over hiq hip. Yuta bit his lip at the embarrassment he still felt at his entrance but still responded to the kiss.

The friction finally became pleasurable for Yuta after long seconds and he sighed when Jaehyun's fingers touched this soft spot in him. He finally moaned his pleasure, and Jaehyun gave a hip thrust to make their crotches meet only separated by the boxer of the brown haired man. He pulled his fingers from the blonde's warm body and whispered in his ear in a seductive voice:

“Turn around…”

Yuta gave him a burning look before turning as requested, his body reacting on its own, forgetting how he felt about this position. The alcohol prevented him from fully feeling the discomfort he felt when he found himself on all fours on the brunet's bed. He sighed when the boy's broad hands rested on his hips, and one of them touched his body to reach the small of his back. Jaehyun's fingers redraw the drawn dragon on his skin, and he pressed his body to force him to arch his back. Yuta leaned on his forearms and arched his back under the greedy gaze of Jaehyun. The brown hastily removed his boxers and quickly grabbed the tube of lubricant in his bedside table, covering his cock in a hurry. He then leaned on the body of his elder and came to nibble on his neck while guiding his cock against his hole.

He straightened up, dominating Yuta with his body and swiftly entered him. He saw Yuta reluctantly arching his back and letting his upper body fall back against the sheets, groaning another complaint. Tears formed again at the edge of his eyes and then ran down his cheeks when Jaehyun swung back and forth without giving him enough time to get used to his presence in him. He put his large hands on Yuta's waist and one of his buttocks, taking him with an intense rhythm, long groans crossing the barrier of his lips when he saw his elder squirm under him. He gave a more abrupt hip thrust, hitting Yuta's prostate with full force, who arched his body, finally moaning with pleasure. Jaehyun kept a dry and precise rhythm, drawing numerous complaints of enjoyment from Yuta.

The voice of the Japanese giving out high moans drove him crazy and he accelerated his gestures even more, relentlessly touching this point in him. Yuta moved his hips to make their bodies meet even more brutally, moaning when Jaehyun's grip on his hips became stronger. He freed himself after a few precise movements of the brown in him and he carried Jaehyun in his release, the guitarist ejaculating in him with an almost beastly growl, his cum painting the walls in the blonde's hole. He fell back onto his body, suffocating Yuta under his weight and shifted when the Japanese man let out a sigh of discomfort. Jaehyun came out of his exhausted body and then turned on his back, running a hand through his sweaty hair. He turned his head towards Yuta who hadn't moved, and said nothing, not moving. He sighed and straightened after a moment to grab a handkerchief and cleanse himself and also clean the Japanese who had still not moved, lying on his stomach and arms next to his head.

He could see from his shoulders that Yuta was having trouble catching his breath. Jaehyun helped him slip under the sheets, then hugged his back with a sigh of relief and almost fell asleep. The silence was broken only by the heavy breathing of the Japanese man, whose eyes were vague, his body aching. He finally made a first movement, groaning in pain at the feeling of Jaehyun's powerful body behind his back and especially the pain in his lower back. He nudged him to get away from him, and Jaehyun groaned as he opened his eyes. Yuta straightened up in a sitting position, moaning in pain and for a moment believed that Jaehyun was just going to shift on the bed. But the tall brunette straightened on his elbows upon hearing his complaint and frowned.

“What's wrong?”

Yuta glared at him and groaned in simple response: “You hurt me, you brute.”

And Yuta understood that Jaehyun was still well under the influence of alcohol when, instead of worrying about hurting him or giving a nervous chuckle, he burst out laughing. Yuta felt upset and got up quickly, ignoring the pain that threw him in the lower back. He put on his boxers and a sweatshirt which he hastily found on the floor before gathering his clothes and heading towards the exit of the room. Jaehyun reacted despite his advanced drunk state and got up, calling the Japanese. He stumbled in the sheets at the end of the bed and quickly put on his boxers to catch the blond. Jaehyun grabbed him by the arm in the hallway, preventing him from reaching his room.

“Hey why are you running away like that?”

Yuta snapped out of his grip, glaring at him.

“Let go of me and go off. Are you happy now that you fucked me like a savage?”

“You were consenting it seems to me.”

“So what? You're so drunk that instead of apologizing for hurting me, you’re laughing at me. So fuck you.”

Yuta continued on to his room, but was again arrested by Jaehyun, who again grabbed his arm. A little too loud because he made Yuta wince, but he immediately replied:

“Hey don't talk to me like that! I thought that was what you wanted? No?”

“Yes, but not like that. And you know it very well.” Yuta's voice trembled on the last words and he shook his head, then added: “You really don't understand anything…”

The pain in his eyes made Jaehyun's heart skip a beat and he grabbed Yuta to kiss him without thinking. Yuta let out a surprised groan as he dropped the clothes he was still holding, before pulling away from him, punching him in the jaw that made Jaehyun make three steps back, a hand on his cheek. He looked at Yuta in confusion, who turned angry at the Japanese's next words.

“Who do you take me for?! What you did tonight is disgusting! So what? You kissed me for what you wanted and to be able to fuck me again!? I'm not a whore or a vulgar blowup doll that you can take and come fill when you want! Asshole! "

Yuta didn't have time to react as the door to Jungwoo's room opened - the young man worried to hear his friends screaming at three in the morning - when Jaehyun grabbed him by the shoulders and tackled him way too sharply against the wall, pissed off. A dry crack echoed in the hallway and Yuta opened his eyes wide while letting out a cry of pain that made Jaehyun let go. He saw in horror Yuta bringing a hand to his now painful shoulder, the Japanese man almost dropping to the ground under the throbbing pain that was going through him. Jungwoo was the first to react and suddenly removed Jaehyun from the passage to join the bass player.

“Yuta! Are you okay?”

Yuta's eyes were wet with tears and he had unclear ideas about the pain he felt in his shoulder. Jungwoo almost yelled at Jaehyun to grab his phone but the brown was frozen. The scene before his eyes and the pain that Yuta was showing made him realize what he had just done. The alcohol left his body and mind almost instantly when he realized that he had most certainly hurt his lover and he wanted to make a gesture towards Yuta but the blond backed away for fear. Jaehyun felt his heart tighten when he saw the flash of pain and fear in the Japanese man's eyes and Jungwoo yelled at him to back away.

“Don't approach him! Have you done enough already?!”

He then turned to Yuta and helped him up. He led him to his room, paying attention to his injured shoulder and helped the bass player put on pants before grabbing his phone. He sent a quick message to Taeil to explain the situation to him before recovering his car keys. He helped his friend to put on his shoes and carefully supported him towards the entrance of the apartment, not wanting to hurt him further. He didn't even pay attention to the shocked Jaehyun in the hallway and slammed the door behind them, taking Yuta to the hospital. The brown man looked at the closed door without reacting, and he remained a long time without moving, not knowing what to do. He finally reacted, finished dressing and jumped when his phone rang after a few minutes to tell him that he had just received a message from Jungwoo, keeping him informed of the state of Yuta and explaining that they were right in the emergencies. He pursed his lips and sat on the couch, taking his head in his hands in anxiety.

Jaehyun did not close his eyes all night, watching for the return of his friends with a ball in his stomach. It was finally around eight o'clock in the morning, when it had already been daybreak for an hour, that the apartment door opened. Jaehyun straightened up quickly and swallowed nervously. He watched Taeil enter the room, followed by Jungwoo and finally Yuta, who seemed exhausted. Jaehyun immediately felt guilty when he saw the Japanese boy with his arm in a sling, his shoulder locked in place. He got up and wanted to approach him but Taeil got in his way, preventing him from reaching Yuta.

“Don't go near him. Not drunk anymore, I hope? Do you realize what you did or not?”

“Look, it's not what you think, I-”

Taeil cut him off again, raising his hand, motioning for Jungwoo to take Yuta to rest, then urged Jaehyun to shut up before replying:

“Oh yeah? So it’s not your fault that Yuta is unable to move his shoulder due to a dislocation?”

“A dislocation?” Said Jaehyun, worried.

“Yes, you brute. You pushed him so hard by the shoulders that you did that to him. What’s your problem?”

“I didn't do it on purpose, Taeil! I didn't mean to hurt him, never, you know that! I wanted him to listen to me...”

Taeil crossed his arms and replied:

“And smashing it against the wall was a good solution in your opinion? You’re way too reckless.”

“I was drunk!” He interrupted. “I was drunk, and I didn’t feel my strength. I wanted him to listen to what I had to say. Make him understand that it was more than usual tonight when we fucked... And that I didn't just kiss him for that!”

Taeil understood then that it was a way for Jaehyun to show Yuta that he cared more than for their arrangement to sleep together, but he was especially shocked at the violence he had used against the Japanese.

“You should learn to control yourself Jaehyun. What you did last night is very serious. And Yuta certainly won't want to see or talk to you for a while. Congratulations to you, I think you lost a lot tonight. And you're also ruining Yuta's promotions for this new album.”

Jaehyun bowed his head, ashamed and he apologized again. Taeil sighed and left Jaehyun to go check on Yuta's condition. He only came out of the Japanese man's room about ten minutes later and quickly disappeared into his room, the phone in hand. Seeing the angry look Jungwoo sent him when he left Yuta's room, Jaehyun knew that he had just spoiled everything with the blond. And he was already biting his fingers.

The next day, Taeil had announced to them that they would go to their first interview as planned, in the absence of the Japanese and himself. Jaehyun had no choice but to leave the apartment without being able to apologize properly to the Japanese. A few hours later, he found himself sitting in front of the reporter, Taeyong and Doyoung in front of him and Johnny by his side, but Yuta's chair on the other side desperately empty. None of them had asked him about the incident, but he could see in their eyes that Taeil or Jungwoo must have made them aware of the events and the reasons for Yuta's absence. And Jaehyun wanted to disappear. Especially when the reporter asked them about the absence of the fifth member. It was Johnny who answered for them, skillfully avoiding the question without giving further details and the interview continued without Jaehyun opening his mouth.

They ended up in their dressing room, and Johnny finally dared to tell him about the situation. He expected to be reprimanded, but the tall chestnut was obviously more worried about the Japanese than anything else. Jaehyun gulped and didn't know what to answer when the drummer asked him how he was feeling right now. He felt the burning looks of his friends on him, so he chose to be honest.

“How do I feel? Like the worst shit and a complete looser. I hurt Yuta, one of the people I cherish the most, just because I was too proud until then to talk to him and apologize for behaving like an asshole with him for months. And there I ruined everything.”

Johnny was going to try to reassure him when his phone rang. He picked up quickly and fell on Ten's slightly panicked voice:

“John? Why are there rumours going around Yuta and Taeil at the airport?! What happened?”

“Wait, what?”

“Photos circulate on the networks. Yuta would be at the airport, waiting for a flight to Japan. Can I find out why Yuta is leaving when you start promotions for Killing Vibes today? And above all, why he has his arm in a sling in the photos?!”

Johnny glanced quickly at Jaehyun before answering:

“There was an incident last night, and Yuta is injured ... But how is he at the airport?”

“I tell you what I see on social medias John! I know even less than you do. See you later to talk about it.”

Ten then hung up quickly, and Johnny sent a message to Taeil to find out, explaining to his friends what his lover had just explained to him. Jaehyun felt his heart squeeze understanding that Yuta preferred to leave rather than stay close to him in their apartment. He felt even more dejected and guilty. His anguish at not being able to apologize to Yuta became even stronger when later in the day Taeil confirmed to them that Yuta had returned home to Osaka at least for the time of his convalescence and that he was therefore taking a break from the group.

*******

Yuta sighed, putting his bag on the ground outside the airport. He glanced at his phone, checking that he had indicated the right terminal to Taeil so that he could come and get it. His plane had gotten a bit early so his friend had obviously not arrived yet. He chose to lean on his suitcase while he waited for him and quickly looked at the latest information that Taeil and Johnny had given him during the week. It has been a month since the incident with Jaehyun and a month since Yuta was in Japan to rest. He knew that going back to their apartment would be difficult, as it meant finding the dark one. And Yuta didn't know if he was ready for this, but he had to stop running away. He jumped when a car stopped in front of him and he heard a faint call of his name.

He looked up and was surprised to see Johnny and Ten get out of the vehicle and walk towards him with a big smile on his face, happy to see their friend again. Ten was the first to take him in his arms, hugging him with a huge smile.

“Hi guys, it's nice to see you.”

Ten stepped back and grabbed his bag, while Johnny greeted Yuta in turn with a frank hug.

“Well I hope you are happy to see us again! Is your shoulder okay? And that hair color, wow! "

Yuta nodded with a laugh when Johnny stepped back to look at him and the Japanese man gave him a smile as he replied:

“Yes, don't worry everything is fine. I rested as much as possible to heal without complications, and a friend of my mother helped me in the last week with physiotherapy sessions. So no problem!”

To prove his words, Yuta made a small shoulder movement, trying to reassure his friends as much as possible. He then thanked his friend for the compliment on his hair and ran a hand through it. The bassist’s once blonde hair was now blazing red and he had styled it into a small, low ponytail. His two friends were reassured and invited him to get into the car, taking care of carrying his bag and suitcase in the trunk. They quickly took the road to Yuta’s apartment, which felt his nervousness getting stronger during the road and which peaked when they found themselves outside the door of the apartment.

"Yuta, don't stress, everything will be fine, you know?” Ten told him, putting a hand on his arm when he saw his friend bite his lips.

“I can't help it ... I left without warning you and .. Anyway I–“

“Don’t worry, nobody blames you. We all understood that you needed time for yourself, you know?”

Ten gave him a last smile to finish reassuring him, then opened the apartment door, the Japanese bag still in his hand. He then invited his in, and Johnny closed the door behind them once they got into the house. His three roommates greeted Yuta, much to his surprise because he did not expect to see Jaehyun with them. He swallowed and entered the living room, placing his bag on the floor in front of him, looking up at his friends. Taeil and Jungwoo had a big smile on their lips, delighted to see him again in good health, but Jaehyun seemed lost, not knowing what to do or how to react. He held in his hand a simple bouquet of violets, asters and immortals, flowers that Yuta had never seen before but which were magnificent. The Japanese did not move and did not pay attention to Jungwoo who nudged Jaehyun to force him to move towards him.

The Korean panicked for a moment before recovering and advancing towards Yuta. The latter barely restrained himself from retreating, having lost the confidence he once had in Jaehyun. He then watched the guitarist stop at a reasonable distance from him and hand him the bouquet mixing the three types of flowers, arranged in a magnificent mixture of purple and yellows that Yuta admired for a moment in the hands of the brown before recovering them hesitantly. He was quite shocked that Jaehyun took a step towards him so quickly, but Yuta understood then that he must still feel extremely guilty for his past act. Yuta took the bouquet carefully, finally looking up at Jaehyun's face when he spoke:

“Welcome back home, Yuta…”

“T-Thank you Jaehyun...”

The exchange was rather timid and unsteady, but the four friends attending the scene finally relaxed and finally expressed their joy to see their friend back. Johnny took the Japanese bag and suitcase to his room, while the latter was going to put the flowers in a glass so as not to damage them. He observed the flowers for a moment, wondering about the choice of species made by the Korean. The eye that watched him do so leaned on the doorstep and smiled tenderly when he saw the Japanese pet the fine petals of one of the aster.

"_ They are beautiful huh? "

Yuta jumped at his intervention and turned to him, cheeks rosy and he nodded.

“Hm, yes they are...”

“Jaehyun spent a lot of time choosing them. He didn't want to be foolish and send the wrong message.”

“What message?” Yuta asked, frowning.

“Ahah, it's up to you, Yu.”

He let out a small laugh that confused Yuta, then ran a hand through his red hair, laughing, whispering that he was happy to see him again. Yuta gave him a sincere smile and announced in a more confident voice:

“I'm glad I came back... It's nice to see you all again...”

“All?” Taeil asked raising an eyebrow before receiving an elbow.

“Oh shut up.”

He laughed at the Japanese reply but took on a more serious expression when Yuta spoke again, ignoring Jaehyun who was about to enter the kitchen.

“Yes, all of you. I missed you all. Without exception.”

“And ... Jaehyun? Do you still blame him for... well, for all this?”

There was a silence during which Jaehyun subconsciously held his breath, expecting the worst, but he opened his eyes wide when the bass player replied in a soft voice:

“ No... I know I should be a little more angry at him but... Unconsciously I tell myself that if we had talked like adults, and that I had not fled trying to play his game, we would have could solve this without damage. But I was too proud and I hurt myself. And that night, I don’t know... I expected things to really change? So when he laughed, I immediately got upset. I knew he was drunk, and therefore not necessarily a hundred percent concentrated, but I just wanted to show him how hurt I was and…”

Yuta sighed before continuing, in a weaker voice:

“And I tried to distance myself again. When he finally took a step towards me. He was trying to hold me back, to talk to me, and instead of listening to him I yelled at him. I feel like the first to spoil it all is me. You know what I mean?”

Taeil nodded, placing a hand on the Japanese man's arm and then explained to him:

“But Yuta, I want you to know something. Not a day has passed without Jaehyun trying to hear from you. Either he looked on the networks to see if pictures of you were circulating in Japan, or he asked us how you were when we hung up on a discussion with you. And he made many efforts, starting with these flowers.”

Yuta opened wide eyes surprised at the revelations of his friend and then had a tender smile while admiring the flowers again. He chewed on his lip and looked up at Taeil when his friend spoke again:

“Right, give him a chance to make a proper apology, okay? Not everything is ruined, I know it.” Yuta nodded and Taeil went on: “Well, now that it's said, you're going to rest. I want you to be in great shape tomorrow to join us in rehearsals ok?”

Yuta nodded and Jaehyun preferred to slip away before the Japanese man came out of the kitchen and fell on him. He will have to thank Taeil for pleading his case like this. He knew at least that the Japanese man still cared for him and didn't hate him after his shameful and violent gesture. He sighed and joined the living room to chat with his friends. Yuta stayed alone in the kitchen for a moment watching the flowers, then finally chose to transport them to his room, a sweet smile on his lips, which his friends did not miss. Jaehyun looked surprised but tried not to show it, his ears still red. By placing the flowers on his desk next to his bass, Yuta promised himself to give Jaehyun a chance if the brunette tried to make efforts towards him.

And Yuta could observe Jaehyun's efforts during the first week it took them to prepare their showcase which had been cancelled then postponed for when Yuta was back in good health to participate. Jaehyun had hesitated for several days before daring to come and speak to him. He had initially apologized, and Yuta saw in his eyes that the Korean still felt bad for hurting him like this. The young man then assured him that it was forgotten, and even thanked him for the flowers. He then remembered the embarrassed look of the brunette who had said then "I hope you will understand the message..." and Yuta had then started to do some little research without really understanding. They then resumed their friendship; things being done naturally without haste or resentment on the part of the Japanese. What was done was done. They couldn't go back on it, but the new sincere attention that Jaehyun had paid him since his return - and even before seeing Taeil's words - touched Yuta a lot.

Currently, they were all in the hall where their event would take place, and Yuta finally regained pleasure in playing, although he still felt a little discomfort at his shoulder, but nothing really disabling or painful. They've been training since the beginning of the afternoon and as eight o'clock approaching, Taeil announced that it would be enough for today and that they were free for the evening. Yuta was therefore busy tidying up his bass guitar when Jaehyun approached him with an unsure look. He cleared his throat to signal his presence to the Japanese and the latter then turned to him, a small smile on his lips.

“Hey Yu... I... Well, I would like to suggest that we go have a drink, are you ready?”

“You mean…”

“Yes. Just the two of us.”

To say that Yuta was surprised would have been an understatement. He must have looked relatively surprised and lost and didn't know what to say for a moment that Jaehyun had to take this as a refusal. He looked away and was about to turn around when Yuta grabbed his wrist:

“Hold on! You didn't give me time to answer.” He laughed a little when he saw the brown look lost: “You surprised me, that's all. But I accept. If you’re the one paying. He finally added to hide his embarrassment.”

Jaehyun gave him an unreadable look before smirking at his last reply and then replied:

"_ Obviously I pay, I'm the one who invites you. And I do not charge the person to whom I propose an appointment. "

Yuta felt himself blush and his heart quickened at the guitarist's last words.

"_R-Date?

_ Yes. His voice was more assured this time and he added: If you will consider this little outing as our first date of course. I want to do it right this time… ”

Yuta felt himself blush at the brown's sudden assurance but nodded, accepting. He then let Jaehyun lead him into the lodges where they collected their jackets and bags, and they greeted their friends before Jaehyun announced that they should not wait for them to eat. He received hisses in response and Jaehyun rolled his eyes without adding anything, inviting Yuta to follow him. The Japanese boy had just enough time to see Ten wink at him while Jungwoo dropped a remark that Yuta chose not to pick up on. Yuta followed Jaehyun, pueriously sticking out his tongue to his friends, making them burst out laughing.

They went outside and Jaehyun went naturally to his motorcycle with which he had come for lunch and handed Yuta a helmet. The Japanese smiled when he saw that the Korean had planned two helmets.

“Did you plan this before we came here?

“Hm, I had already warned Taeil that I intended to suggest you go out...”

He put on his own helmet and then got on his motorbike, motioning for the Japanese to come behind him. Yuta put on his helmet and climbed behind the brown on the craft, biting his lip as he wrapped his arms around the waist of the guitarist when he started. He rested his head on the brunet's shoulder and enjoyed the road, letting Jaehyun guide him without asking him about the destination. They soon found themselves in the city center, parked next to a small restaurant. Yuta looked surprised to find that it was a Japanese restaurant. They put the helmets away and Jaehyun put an anti-theft device on his wheel before leading Yuta with him towards the entrance to the small restaurant. They sat down at a table and naturally started chatting, talking about their plans for the upcoming showcase, then when they were done eating and joined the little park a few steps away they started talking about themselves and their relationship. The tone of the conversation became more serious after a while and Yuta appreciated Jaehyun's precaution.

“I want to apologize again for my behaviour and for hurting you like this. I’m guilty and I’ll still feel like that, because you’re really important to me, and I couldn’t show it to you in the best way. I’ve ruined a lot of the way I acted in the past few months and I am angry with myself because I made you believe that you were not precious to me, when it is the opposite. I really want you to understand that I didn't know how to act with you, and that the night you left with this stranger, I felt totally stupid. I felt like I had push you myself into his arms and the only way I found defending myself was to hurt yourself by speaking like that... And I'm sorry.”

Yuta nodded as he understood his words, but a question burned his lips. He looked Jaehyun in the eyes asking:

“And during the tour? Your departures like that every time we... Every time, why?”

“I don't know... I think that out of pride I was afraid of getting carried away? And when I understand now how you felt when I did that, I was angry. You disparage yourself because of me and that’s absolutely not what I wanted. Truly not. I'd like to let you know that I care about you, Yu”

Yuta bit his lip without knowing what to say this time. Jaehyun's fluency in talking to him about how he felt changed a lot from what Yuta was used to. And he was happy. It showed that Jaehyun really cared about him and made great efforts to improve and explain himself. Yuta could only appreciate it. Perhaps he had done well to leave without a word to recharge his batteries. Because apparently it had been beneficial on both sides. Yuta smiled tenderly at the guitarist, turning to him. He felt his stomach knot as he thought about what he planned to do, and finally took his courage in both hands. He approached his body to that of Jaehyun placing his fine hands on the square shoulders of the Korean. He hoisted himself on tiptoe and kissed his lips tenderly. Jaehyun opened his eyes wide and didn't move, his heart beating far too fast and he responded to the kiss after a few seconds of flutter, sliding his hands over the slim waist of the Japanese. Yuta pulled away from him just as gently and whispered to him:

“I really appreciate your efforts Jae. Thank you.”

And Jaehyun had to use all his self-control not to kiss Yuta fiercely when the Japanese boy pulled back his reddened cheeks and a slightly fleeting look. He simply gave him a tender smile in return, wedging a lock of his friend’s red hair - lover? - behind his ear. They started walking again, the discussions getting lighter and when the time got really late, they chose to go back. They quietly entered the apartment because it was really late and their friends must have been sleeping. Yuta greeted Jaehyun, thanking him again for the evening and entered his room, leaning on the door with a tender smile, happy with this evening with Jaehyun. Their first date.

And it was not the last, because they both went out several times, just going for a walk, shopping together or eating out. Their relationship was much better, and Yuta's feelings came back strongly. What he felt before the incident for Jaehyun was perhaps even stronger, but above all purer, because Jaehyun now treated him as a lover and not as a "sex friend" and it showed in the attention that he wore it every day. The Korean made every effort to show Yuta that he cared but failed to express sincere regret. But Yuta understood this and appreciated the slightest attention paid to him. He now hoped that the brunette would be more enterprising on their next date, because although they were on the same wavelength and sometimes flirted, they had not kissed since the first evening spent together.

Yuta had finally found the meaning of the flowers that Jaehyun had given him the day of his return and was very touched. He then understood that Jaehyun wanted to express to him: love using violets, loyalty by the aster and above all his deep regrets thanks to the immortals. Yuta had been extremely touched by it but wanted to give Jaehyun the choice to finally formalize their relationship and absolutely did not want to force it, although he began to get impatient. But for tonight, Yuta was mostly nervous, because it was finally time for their first full performance in front of their fans. Yuta was quite anxious because if his friends had been able to prepare and know the reactions of the fans for their new album and songs, the Japanese couldn’t have lived this experience. And above all, he did not know how the fans would react after his absence of almost a month and a half. Johnny who was already prepared, came to see Yuta and put a hand on his shoulder to get him out of his thoughts, making him jump.

“Hey Yu, are you ready?” He asked him with a huge smile, before losing it slightly when he saw the very stressed Japanese expression. “Everything is fine?”

“I ... I don't really know. I'm afraid.”

“Don't worry, everything will be fine! You are ready and you’ll manage, as always. Okay?”

Yuta bit his lower lip and nodded, letting himself be carried away by the big chestnut. They settled on the stage, Yuta grabbing his red and silver bass and taking their places to the right of Taeyong and Doyoung who were in the center of the stage. Jaehyun came to put an arm on the lower back of Yuta while passing beside him and gave him a tender smile while murmuring to him in Japanese " **Everything will be fine** ". This simple phrase finally seemed to relax Yuta, who took a deep breath to calm down and focus, as the lights went on for their first song. They could hear the screams of the fans when the curtain opened to reveal them while they were playing their title song for their album.

When the first two songs were finished, all the lights came back on and Yuta could finally see the little surprise from their fans. He opened his eyes wide, observing the small banners which were written in Japanese and Korean "Bon retour Yuta". He didn't react right away when Taeyong came to take him in his arms, and tears stung his eyes with emotion. All his stress disappeared instantly under the welcome from their fans and he then had a big smile when, after a short discussion, they resumed with another song from their album. Yuta played with pleasure, his eyes bright as he was happy to be back. His mood changed again, however, when they paused to settle a technical incident. Yuta left the stage, but was surprised to hear Jaehyun's voice.

“Okay, so I'm going to take this time to give you a little surprise.” He paused for a moment before resuming, glancing at Johnny who had settled behind his keyboard, starting to play some sweet notes, accompanied by Jaehyun on his own guitar. “I hope you enjoy this song, totally different from our different style as a band. And that it will especially please the person concerned.”

Yuta cast an intrigued look at his friends in the dressing room who only gave him amused smiles, and then he realized that the technical incident was just a false excuse for this surprise from Jaehyun. Yuta was going to ask his friends what was going on, but the bass player opened his eyes in shock when he heard Jaehyun's first words:

"_ I’m telling you. Oh yeah. I softly whisper. Tonight, tonight, you are my angel. **I love you.** "

Yuta felt his heart skip a beat when he heard Jaehyun sing in English, but also in Japanese. And above all to hear him pronounce these three words that he so hoped for in his native language. He hurried to the edge of the stage and stayed on the side to listen and watch Jaehyun continue to sing the song with his eyes closed. Yuta's eyes misted over with tears when, after the first chorus, Jaehyun opened his eyes and turned his gaze to him for a moment, resuming the Japanese to continue singing.

“ **From now on and forever, I beg you, despite the person I am, stay with me until my death**.”

Their eyes didn't leave for the rest of the song, the fans screaming at the exchange and when Jaehyun had finished singing, a last note echoed in the room as Yuta acted out of pure instinct. Heart pounding in his chest and red cheeks before the obvious statement of the brown, Yuta ran to Jaehyun who had just put his guitar on his rack. He took Yuta in his arms, hugging him, and he didn't have time to say anything that the Japanese man wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He opened his eyes wide but responded to the exchange by closing his eyes to the hysterical cries of the fans and the bursts of joy from their friends on the sides of the stage. Many flashes captured this moment when the couple exchanged a long languid and loving kiss. Jaehyun finally fully assumed his feelings for Yuta and showed him in the most beautiful way.

*******

Yuta was sitting cross-legged in the bed he now shared with Jaehyun, lying on his stomach and reading a manga while listening to music. He didn't hear the door to his room open and jumped when the bed sagged and Jaehyun's body pressed against his back.

“Hey… Are you ignoring me or what?

“Hmm no, I hadn’t heard you actually…” Yuta answered by letting go of his book and turning to find his back on the mattress, also stopping the music from his phone laying on the mattress.

“I saw that.” Laughed Jaehyun kissing his lips. “I wanted to show you this.” Finally said the brown showing a magazine.

Jaehyun straightened to a sitting position, allowing Yuta to do the same. Yuta retrieved the magazine and opened it to the page Jaehyun was showing him. He opened his eyes wide when he saw a photo of them kissing on the stage of their showcase and laughed at Jaehyun's remark:

“We are frankly photogenic, don't you think?”

“Hmhm pretty good yeah ~!” Laughed the Japanese while admiring the photo.

He dropped the magazine on the mattress next to them and then leaned toward Jaehyun, climbing naturally on his lap. The tall brunette ran his hands around the Japanese's thin waist and moistened his lips with the ease that Yuta had to initiate this kind of exchange. He laughed a little when the Japanese whispered in his ear:

“But I prefer to take advantage of the original a thousand times.”

Jaehyun smirked at the Japanese boy and kissed him passionately, pulling him even more tightly, sticking their torsos and grabbing one of the Japanese's thighs. He dropped back, drawing him with him, and Yuta then found himself above him, lips still sealed in a kiss that became hotter. Jaehyun's curious hands slipped under Yuta's tank top, touching his skin and making him sigh in the kiss. By way of revenge, Yuta slipped one of his legs between those of the brown, coming to rub it against his lower abdomen trapped in his jogging. This snatched a groan from Jaehyun who tilted his head back and Yuta took the opportunity to run his lips against his neck and ear, biting his lobe.

Jaehyun's fingers became more curious and went up even more on Yuta's body, revealing his belly and his piercing. He gave a hip thrust and thus reversed their position, stretching Yuta under him and running his hand directly over his flat stomach, playing with his piercing. He sighed in pleasure when Yuta drew the tattoo on his neck with his tongue and his second hand joined the buttocks of the Japanese under his burgundy yoga pants, making him moan at the sensation of Jaehyun's warm hand on his skin. The exploration became even more precise and Yuta had to grab the brown's hand to stop him. He forced him to remove their tops and when he was pushed back against the mattress, a complaint escaped him, Jaehyun taking his pants fervently, also sending his jogging at the same time.

Their heated bodies collided with passion, their hot skins brushing against each other and they continued their respective touching. After a quick but expert moistening, Jaehyun's fingers made their way between the walls of Yuta, the latter moaning his pleasure against the warm mouth of the tallest. The Japanese let his hands wander over the abdominals of the guitarist and while he was preparing him, he grabbed his crotch still hidden by his boxers to intoxicate his senses even more. The attention lavished on the other's body drove them mad, so much so that Yuta stopped his gestures and untied their mouths to moan.

“St-Stop Jae. I want you now.”

The dark haired man did not pray and took the two of them off their last clothes, and positioned himself above Yuta. He grabbed one of his thighs and pulled it up on his hip, placing his second elbow next to the Japanese man's head. He looked him in the eyes, wedging one of his blazing red locks behind his ear and then slowly took him, watching with pleasure Yuta's eyes open a little wider and the bass player arched under him to welcome him. He entered him completely, then stopped until Yuta got used to his presence, then made the first movement that made them moan in unison. The Japanese man's hands gripped his biceps and shoulders and he clasped his fingers with each precise movement of Jaehyun's hips.

"_ Ahn! "

The answer to his moans was even more precise licks and Yuta moaned even harder to transmit all his pleasure to the brunette. He pulled his second hip up around Jaehyun's kidneys, crossing his ankles against his kidneys and moving his hips to encourage him to take him even more brutally. The bassist's hands joined Jaehyun's neck and hair, drawing his face to his to kiss him languidly. The exchange became even torrid, Jaehyun browsing Yuta's mouth with his curious tongue before curling up against that of the Japanese, while making his hips more precise, now relentlessly touching the sensitive point of the bass player. They finally came at the same time, sealing their release with a passionate kiss, Jaehyun's hips still moving to allow them to enjoy orgasm until the end.

Jaehyun then dropped to the side, drawing Yuta with him so that the Japanese remained close to him without being crushed under his weight. Yuta straightened for a moment, lifting his hips to let the now resting cock of the brown leave his body to settle back on his chest, sighing. He redrawed his tattoo with his thin fingers while sighing.

“You killed me…”

His reply drew laughter from Jaehyun who whispered in his ear in a suave voice:

“You have so little stamina, I'm disappointed, pretty boy.”

The Japanese then gave him a defiant look and replied maliciously:

“Ah so you wanna play like that? Okay…”

Yuta then took his lips in a warm kiss and let his hands run through his muscular and defined abs while placing himself on his lap. He then backed away, overlooking Jaehyun who was suddenly very hot when he saw the bassist's sexy aura on him. He let one of his large hands wander over the waist of the Japanese, who quickly chased his hand while descending on his body, quickly joining his lower abdomen. Jaehyun got up on his elbows but a moan escaped from his lips when Yuta blew on his cock again, excited.

One of his hands joined the red hair of the bassist when his luscious mouth surrounded his cock, causing Jaehyun to groan with pleasure which fell back on the mattress with a stroke of his hip. Soon, new moans filled the room and their bodies united again, and the couple finally enjoyed their well-deserved full happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go ~
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you have enjoyed diving into a world where our darlings are rock stars ~
> 
> Here is a link to a performance for the song used for Jaehyun's surprise: it’s Wherever You Are from One Ok Rock!  
> ~> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cnM07bF_43w 
> 
> I'll wait for your comments ~ <3  
> Love you guys ~  
> Yukkuri


End file.
